


broken, all right

by NepetaLeijon27



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Cussing, Gen, Heavy Angst, Magical Boys, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepetaLeijon27/pseuds/NepetaLeijon27
Summary: What if that WAN magical girl chapter was different?
Kudos: 4





	broken, all right

**Author's Note:**

> Based off https://hungnitan.tumblr.com/post/182377341545/bungou-stray-dogs-wan-chapter-78-part-1-2. It may read better when knowing this (some speaking lines are the same).

'...and it's been an hour ago since I messaged Kunikida on Discorpse about that report, but I still haven't gotten a response back!' 

Atsushi heavily gestures to make his point to Akutagawa, not caring about any passerbies wondering what kind of freak he is. However, Akutagawa is not planning on caring at all.

'Honestly, I don't care about those issues. You see, he'll come around. Jinko, you worry about the slightest stuff. I just want to ask one thing: what the hell is up with this strange feeling I just got?' His usual deadpan tone makes way for slight surprise. 

'I hate to say it...but you might just be on to something. This does give me wrong vibes.' Atsushi knows that that feeling he shares with Akutagawa, is a sign of a powerful witch having hatched nearby.

'Let's not just stay here, then.' Akutagawa reaches out with his left hand the red gem inside of his silver ring blinking as he does so. A glowing seal appears, floating in mid-air. 

Atsushi looks around him. 'There's way too many civilians here. I hate it...' he complains. 

'Exactly.', Akutagawa mutters. 'Do I have to do the honors, or...'

'Doesn't matter.' Atsushi steps forward, joining Akutagawa in the barrier. He knows that this is just a result of Dazai bribing Akutagawa with approval beforehand. Nevertheless, he's sure they'll both get it afterwards.

As soon as they enter the barrier, they [transform](https://i.imgur.com/AFWLk32.jpg). Whereas Atsushi does so in a flash of light, Akutagawa does so in shadow.

'Let's do this...ah.' 

Familiars immediately swarm the two, and Atsushi directly changes his limbs into that of the tiger. Where he would be scared shitless during his rookie days, all it gets out of him now is an annoyed growl.

'Normally, I would've gone and fought it alone, of course.', Akutagawa sighs as he kills another familiar. 'I'd be fine.'

Atsushi dodges an attack and then charges forward. Still, he has the multitasking ability to reply while attacking. 'Oh, that's something, yes.', He never thought he'd agree on something his rival would say. 'I'd be fine going alone as well. It's just that...'

Akutagawa doesn't need to know what comes after that, and Atsushi is aware of it. _A certain someone pushed us to work together today._

It does not take long at all for them to reach the centre of the barrier. 

'There it is.', Akutagawa merely states, but Atsushi knows what's in front of him. The imaginary dictionary definition of it directly pops up in his head. _Witch. Noun. Singular, neutral. Adult form of anyone who has made a contract, born out of despair._ 'Huh, I don't think it's noticed our presence yet. Strange.' 

'This looks like it'd shatter easily.', Atsushi comments as he looks at the witch, that resembles a crystal orb with cracks in it, decorated with a large ribbon holding a gem. 'Still, I refuse to be fooled just like that.'

Akutagawa shrugs. 'I highly doubt it's normal crystal.', he says, while taking a small step forward. 'But we can still take a shot at-'

Before he can even finish his sentence, the witch attacks with a rope-like part of its body. Akutagawa and Atsushi can barely jump out of the way, but the damage at the place they just stood has made a crack in the barrier. 

'Ah! You triggered it!' Atsushi is aware that it now knows that they're there. 

Akutagawa gets back on his feet quickly. 'Might as well start fighting it.' 

* * *

A few minutes in the future, but not many...

'Goddamn this shit.', Akutagawa cusses. 'You okay, jinko?'

Atsushi is at the other side of the barrier, burnt out from dodging attack after attack. 'Yeah!', he shouts. 'But when I expected a tough witch, I didn't expect this!'

'You really didn't?'

Suddenly, a voice rings out. As Akutagawa and Atsushi turn to face the source of it, they see that [two familiar Puer Magi](https://i.imgur.com/LOOXHPJ.jpg) have appeared at the entrance of the centre room. 

'Dazai? Chuuya?' Although Atsushi asks that, he knows that the Puer Magi clothed in a blue uniform-like costume and the other Puer Magi dressed like a chained monster are their predecessors. 

'I thought you didn't work together anymore?' Akutagawa is confused about that.

Dazai shrugs. 'Well, we went before you and taught you stuff after all. Plus, I sensed your trails and figured you had trouble dealing with the witch, and it turns out that it was the one we had traced down. It was draining civilians of the will to do anything. So, we hurried to get here.'

'Also, we still do work together.', Chuuya answers with an annoyed look on his face. 'And it is not at all the case that _our_ predecessors asked us to do so.'

'Then, let's do this, Akutagawa.' Atsushi looks back at the witch.

'Yeah.' Atsushi doesn't need more words from him as they charge together at it once more. 'Take this!' Just as he thought he had found a weak spot, the witch turns around and blasts them again, hitting Atsushi in his chest. Akutagawa staggers back as well.

'Agh...' 

Chuuya nimbly dodges a few attacks, and then gets a hold of the rope-like structures with his gravity magic. 'It's got its defenses on point.', he mentions. 'Let's go together. I will cover you.' He shares a glance with Dazai, who suddenly looks very worried.

'What's that look for?' Atsushi asks.

Dazai doesn't answer his question. 'Nothing. Let's do what he said.'

'...okay...' 

Atsushi knows what he has to do, and runs towards the other side of the barrier, directing the witch's attention. _Now_ , he speaks in telepathy to Akutagawa, who shares a quick glance at him to show he's got the message. He prepares Rashoumon, alerting Chuuya and Dazai to deflect the attacks the witch tries to land on Atsushi. 

Then, Akutagawa shatters the gem inside the ribbon with Rashoumon. 

'Hah!'

Suddenly, the witch dies as the gem is destroyed. And then...

'...Kunikida...?' A mirage of a distressed Kunikida appears in the light that comes from the dying witch, lasting a few seconds before the barrier dissipates.

Atsushi grabs his head as he transforms back. 'So that witch...that witch was...' 

Dazai picks up the Grief Seed. '...Kunikida, yes.', he says and cleanses Atsushi's Soul Gem with it. 'I knew. But I didn't want to say it.'

'There will be a day where we will have to kill you. And they will have to kill me.', Akutagawa coldly states. 'It is our fate as Puer Magi. There really is no light at the end of this tunnel. And I know.'

There is one thing Atsushi doesn't get. 'B-but what you were saying about its magic robbing people of their will...why didn't it do that to us?'

Dazai crosses his arms, a sad expression still on his face.

'I think because he didn't want to. Whatever was left of him inside that broken... _thing_ , still recognized us.'

Upon hearing that, Atsushi starts to tremble.

'...Atsushi?' 

'I'm sorry...'

He then turns around and runs away, crying. Akutagawa's words still echo in his mind.

_It is our fate as Puer Magi. There really is no light at the end of this tunnel._

浮かぶその身体

意識の中溶けて

滲んでしまう 

何を見てきて比べた？

悲しくて 忘れて

どのくらい異常？

歪んでいるの？

歪んでいるよ 

それでも 息を

…したい したい 

夢を見ているの

想う君に最後の 

言葉も詰まるよ ERROR


End file.
